A known adjustable pedal assembly uses an electrical motor to rotate a drive cable that, in turn, rotates a worm gear to adjust the position of a pedal. Other known assemblies eliminate the cable and connect the worm gear more directly to a pedal lever. These known systems are believed to suffer from a number of disadvantages, which include large numbers of parts, excessive noise and imprecise output. Another disadvantage of these know assemblies is believed to be the large size requirements within the tight confines of the driver's footwell.
In accordance with the standards that have been promulgated by various government regulatory agencies as to the position of the brake pedal relative to the position of the engine throttle control pedal, some known assemblies use one motor to drive the adjustment of more than one pedal.